


Wake Me Up

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Dubious Consent, Extreme Underage, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Peter wants it, Rutting, as much as he can, but no force, peter is too young to consent folks, steve is peter's biological father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter comes into his dad's bedroom.





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Don't condone this blah blah

There’s a little creak and then the golden light of the hallway is spilling into his room, and Steve frowns, blinking awake to see his little boy standing by the door.

Peter’s got his thumb in his mouth, his huge eyes blinking round and adorable with his long girly lashes, and he’s completely naked: unashamed in his nudity, only a little boy with wild hair and pale skin. The best thing in Steve's life. “Daddy?” Peter whispers into the darkness, shifting from foot to foot. “I’m scared!” His voice hitches, and Steve sits up immediately, arms out and Peter launches across the room- leaping onto the bed and into his protective father's embrace. 

Steve holds him tight; he can feel the quick pitter-patter of Peter’s heart as their bare chests press together. Steve’s only in his boxers, and Peter is all soft and smooth and small, where Steve is broad and strong and muscular. “You were scared, baby?” He murmurs, as Peter wraps around him like an octopus, his little legs wrapping around Steve’s waist and cuddled into his neck like the extremely affectionate kid he is. He smells like strawberries and chocolate. Just _sweet._ He strokes his fingers through Peter’s hair and makes a soothing noise as Peter nods against him.

“Was scared- needed daddy hugs!” He whimpers, but the fear has ebbed out of his voice now, and he’s playful and impish like normal. 

Steve chuckles, and glides his large hands down Peter’s little back. The size difference between them is phenomenal and Steve can’t help marvelling at it. Peter is so light and delicate, so gentle and soft. He lets his hands cup and squeeze his plump ass, before snaking down between them to toy with Peter’s baby cock. It doesn’t really get hard, but Peter will tremble and wail and clear liquid will spill out. “Daddy always makes it better, doesn’t he, baby?” He muses and Peter nods, hips shifting a little as he huffs little gasps of air into the hollow of Steve’s throat. 

“ _Daddy, daddy, daddy_ ,” Peter trembles, before pressing a wet kiss to Steve’s cheek. Steve thinks he'll always get Peter to call him that. Doesn't matter how old he gets- doesn't matter how improper.

It’s so innocent and loving that Steve feels his cock jerk with interest. He’s flushed all over and grinds up against his son meaningfully. “Daddy’s got you,” he pants, tugging down his boxers a little way to lift his own cock out and pump it roughly a few times as he lets his eyes soak up the delicious view that Peter makes. 

With his other hand he continues toying with his baby’s cocklet as Peter makes little choked off sounds and clutches at his dad’s shoulders with high-pitching whining. It’s the same whining he makes as when he really wants another cookie before dinner, or he wants playtime to last just a little bit longer-

Steve’s aching hard in no time. 

He’d love nothing more than to bury himself inside his son’s tight little hole, but Peter’s too small for that and Steve doesn't want to hurt him. So instead he lifts him up and Peter lets out a squeal of delight, before spinning him around and settling Peter on his lap, back to his chest.

His groans in relief as his cock nestles right between Peter’s baby-smooth thighs. Fuck. Fuck, that friction is good. 

Peter wriggles, bouncing just a little the way he knows how, and Steve kisses the top of his head and starts thrusting upwards. Peter’s so light he barely has to move at all, and his boy giggles as he bounces like they’re playing a game and Steve has to resist the urge to bite down hard on his boy’s neck- afraid he’d pierce skin and draw blood, and he never, ever wants to hurt his boy. 

He starts pumping faster and faster, like Peter's his soft little doll, happy to be picked up and moved about, his warm thighs the perfect friction.

He’s leaking everywhere. Peter’s inner-thighs are gleaming wet with his precum as Peter babbles about how much he loves his daddy, and how daddy always makes it better and-

With a hoarse shout, he hoists Peter up and presses his engorging, red head against that untouched hole and cums with a cry.

Some of his seed forces it’s way inside, but most of it splatters across Peter’s cheeks and the sight is obscene and perfect.

He doesn’t wait for the come down before fondling his boy’s tight, undropped balls and pinching the head of his cocklet lightly. Peter squirms like he’s being tickled and pants open mouthed like a pup, hips jerking and cheeks all red before-

His body goes tight, and Steve’s fingers are covered in shiny fluid, and he sinks boneless into his father’s embrace. God, Steve wants to see him on his knees, straddling his daddy's shin and rutting like the little puppy he is. All wide eyed and desperate, and completely ignorant, completely  _ignorant_ to what they're doing. Steve'll say it's another game. Just for them. 

“Will you read me a story, daddy?” Peter asks around a yawn, collapsing onto Steve and snuggling in for the night- heedless of the cum stains all over him. 

Steve chuckles, his heart beat slowing down and he nods, reaching for the books he keeps under his nightstand. “Whatever you want, sweetheart,” he promises, but Peter's already fast asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it wasn't longer :(


End file.
